Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Hybrid Tea Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Wezaprtxe2x80x99.
This is a Continuation of U.S. Plant application Ser. No. 10/160,192, filed Jun. 4, 2002, which is a Continuation of U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/756,735, filed Jan. 10, 2001, now abandoned.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Just Joeyxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was an unnamed seedling (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Just Joeyxe2x80x99xc3x97Unnamed Seedling. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits a bushy, vigorous and uniform growth habit,
(b) forms attractive large double blossoms with a spicy fragrance that are amber-orange in coloration,
(c) forms medium green semi-glossy foliage that contrasts well with the lighter-colored blossoms,
(d) exhibits good disease tolerance to rose black spot, and
(e) is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown to advantage for cut flower production, as a specimen plant, or in a mass planting.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from previously known varieties. For instance, the xe2x80x98Just Joeyxe2x80x99 female parent forms high centered buds, and smaller flowers with more petals that assume pink tones upon full maturity. No information is available concerning the specific ways in which the new variety differs from the male parent since such parent is not available for observation and there are no known records concerning its characteristics.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation by budding, and grafting. Asexual propagation by these techniques at West Grove, Pa. and at Wasco, Calif. has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The asexual reproduction of the new variety by the rooting of cuttings is not known to have been conducted. However, it is anticipated that a semi-hardwood cutting would root under commercial conditions in approximately three weeks.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Wezaprtxe2x80x99 variety. The new variety is being marketed under the BRONZE STAR trademark.